My Happy Ending
by Starshine - Hobo Princess
Summary: Sargirl's thought before she moved away [twoshot]
1. My Happy Ending Avril Lavigne

**Authors note: okay umm...Due to the drastic lack of Stargirl fanfiction I disided to write this its angst, Stargirls P.O.V. its not very good but shrugges oh well.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Avril Lavigne's "My Happy Ending" or Spinelli's book "Stargirl" which totally rocks Stargirl needs more fanfics.  
**

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh , oh oh ..._

Tears streamed down my face 'you never loved me...' she thought whipping away tears that streamed down her cheek, "why..." I asked myself aloud. "why... didn't you love me, what was wrong with me..." I asked softer "why..." I choked pulling my face in to my knees tying to block out the memories. 'why...was I never good enough..." I thought tears streaming down my face. "I loved you..." I muttered, 'do you believe in enchanted places?' I remembered asking him...

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

I remember when he had met Cinnamon I remember how he had laughed the fluffy rats tounge tickling his ear... It's gone now, it was all gone... I couldn't even talk to him, or see him, listen to him... Gone forever more, there was no going back, I wish I could go back, I want to see Dori, I want to see Leo... I want to be Stargirl, 'what am I going to do...' I thought ' I can't even fix it...' 'theres no time...' were leaving tomorrow morning...

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

We would never be together again, I would never look into his eyes again, and tell him I loved him. Everyone would be gone, 'Get up, stop crying...' I told myself I choked back tears but wobbled to my feet. My workshop was cold I looked through some of the files scrolling out a few letters onto a note of paper with three simple words " I love you"

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh , oh oh ..._

I dropped the paper into the file, his file... I wish it didn't have to end this way... 'maybe I can see his face just one last time' I thought bit my lip down, hard. I remembers before I had stopped being "Stargirl" I remembered how happy I was then, I also remembered how much I wanted people to be my friends again, and how much I loved him... I remembered his warm kiss...

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do  
_  
No... I can't no... 'but' I interrupted no... no... But the memory of his tender kiss was stamped into my memory, I had to see him. 'for one last time' I fumbled though my workshop then found a camera. I would take a photo, I would bring him with me so I could always see him... I wandered though the streets till I found his house, I crawled up the tree by his window I sat there for the longest time, just watching him sleep...

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

his face looked sad, no matter what, even though I'm Stargirl again... I'll never be the same... "I love you" I said aloud to him hoping that perhaps in his dreaming form he would have heard me and that maybe...

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

just maybe he had heard, and that he would always remember me... And somehow someday, we would be together again, even though he no longer loved me... Or did he I wasn't sure I pulled out the camera and snapped a picture of him remembering to keep the flash off, I stayed there till I noticed the sky becoming lighter, I traced a heart around his face onto, the window then climbed down the tree.

_Oh oh, oh oh , oh oh ...  
So much for my happy ending_

As I walked home I looked over his photo, squinting in the dark to see the outline of his face. As I walked inside I patted cinnamon on the head,

_Oh oh, oh oh , oh oh ..._

Were both gonna miss him aren't we, I said softly then scooped him up off of my shoulder and into my hands. Thats okay though, everythings gonna be fine, some day we'll see him again and then we will live happily ever after. Just don't loose hope..." I said then showed him the photo "Here, I took a picture he'll be with us, Always... and Forever"

End


	2. Show Me Love tATu

**Authors Note: Once again Stargirl'sOoc but i thought it was good enough to make my first one a Twoshot, anyways i liked it so critisim is fine with me not flames...**

**Disclamer: I do not own Jerry Spinelli's bookStargirl or tATu's song "Show me Love"**

i browsed through the mail then something caught my eye, a yellow envelope on the front of it i saw something that i hadn't seen in years a star above a stick figure girls head, 'stargirl...' 'how long has it been now.' i thought i excitedly dropped the rest of the mail ripping open the envelope

_This was an accident, not the kind were sorrow sounds,_

i sat up in the tree in his front yard watching carefully, 'Leo...' I thought his face looked so much different now he was older more refined, his eyes looked misted over, 'oh, please let it be like nothing ever changed...'

_Never even noticed were suddenly crumbling_.

i sat down on the sidewalk reading over what it said

_'Dear Leo,  
I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly, actually I had planned to tell you.  
I never got the chance I would always tell myself that I would tell you tomorrow, Then it was the day before the dance, I told myself that I would tell you then.  
But you never showed up, I waited and waited but you didn't come.  
Then we left the next morning, I told Dori that I would get in touch with both of you, I sent you letters but you never answered, then you moved it took me years to find you again. And so I guess you got the letter this time since your reading it, I just wanted to say I wish things hadn't ended like this... Over the years I lost hope, I began to think, did you ever you had found another girl.  
who you loved far more then you ever did me... I know now that you might be married or engaged but I just wanted to tell you.  
no matter what... I will always love you..._

_Love Stargirl'_

_Tell me how you've never, felt delicate or innocent, Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense. Tell me nothing ever comes rationale or breaking down. Still somebody loses cause theirs no way to turn around,_

i continued to watch him until I could no longer tears filled my eyes I touched the photograph in my pocket, I knew what was so different I looked at the photo then back at him... he was sad... 'why... why is he sad?' I asked myself then looked at him again his eye were closed as though he were trying to block tears, 'was it true then, he had found another?' I thought biting my lip the branch rocked as I tried to stable myself. 'then perhaps he is sad that I sent it to him cause they are so happy, and he feels bad for me?' I thought 'no...' I thought 'don't jump to conclusions but I already had I held back the tears I felt in my eyes,then I heard something like a grinding sound...

_Staring at your photograph everything now in the past Never felt so lonely I wish that you could show me love._

the words 'i began to think, did you ever you had found another girl..' ran in my head as though she had been right there saying them I closed my eyes trying to block out the words ringing in my head... then I heard something from tree across the street, rustling sound at first then the sound of a snap, then I noticed a familiar face "Stargirl?" I said aloud dropping the letter and racing across the street, 'Stargirl, is that really you...' my mind raced hope flashing into my heart

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, Show me love, till you open the door._

i felt the branch under me snapped I franticly grabbed to the branch above me but my fingers slipped, an I felt myself land on the ground "thump" Leo looked up almost immediately scrambled to get up, but my legs felt numb at the sight of him, then he dropped the letter and was running toward my I heard him muttering something almost so softly I could not hear it "stargirl..." I froze at that moment I couldn't move, then he was there I braced myself up the tree.. I felt a tear run down my cheek "Leo..." I murmured I felt his warm hand on my shoulder "Hello, Stargirl" he said grinning "Hi, Leo..." I made out, I couldn't believe it was him, "Is it really you?" we as on union I blushed and he scratched his head sheepishly "Yeah" we said together again "how long has it been..." I asked "Too long" he said I nodded in agreement "yeah..." I muttered then I touched his face "It really is you.." I said

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, Show me love, show me love, till I'm up off the floor. Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, Show me love, till it's inside my pores. Show me love, show me love, show me love, Show me love, show me love, till I'm screaming for more._

"i can't believe you back" he said "neither can i..." I said then took a step closer, my hand dropped to my side then he stretched his arms out and pulled me close hold me there

_Random acts of mindlessness, common place occurrences, Chances of surprises, another state of consciousness'_

I berried my face in her hair not wanting this moment to die away, this had to be real it would be to cruel for it not to be, I had waited so long..

_Yell me nothing ever comes rationale or breaking down Still somebody loses cause theirs no way to turn around, Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent,_

"I love you..." I said

_Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense, You play games I play tricks, girls and girls but you're the one, Like a game of pick up sticks played by frickin' lunatics._

"you mean..." I began but he cut me off "you know it's weird that you would even think that I would have fallen for any other girl, I love you and only you" he said "No other girl can compare" he said I smiled "i guess after I left I felt like... I didn't feel like stargirl anymore, I felt like... like... Susan..." I said "When I left I wasn't stargirl anymore." I said "you lost your spark... that little bit of life that made you, you" he said "I didn't understand till after you left..." he said "I'm sorry..." I pulled loose and looked up at him he looked startled and sad "Don't be you didn't know..."

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, Show me love, till you open the door._

i didn't know what to say then... I just knew I wasn't supposed to say anything, then she did something I didn't expect, she leaned forward and kissed me

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, Show me love, show me love, till I'm up off the floor._

at that moment it was like I never left, like we were back in mica again, I felt like, me again... I am stargirl

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, Show me love, till it's inside my pores. Show me love, show me love, show me love,_

and so it was only a month later we we're married

_Show me love, show me love, till I'm screaming for more. Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want. Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want._

and that was how we really did, live happily ever after

_Show me love, show me love, give me all that I want. Show me love, show me love, till I'm screaming for more_

**The End**


End file.
